


Yellow Checkered Cars

by radicalrumps



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Humor, Kissing, M/M, MOSTLY MAKING OUT IN A TAXI, Some Dirty, yah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalrumps/pseuds/radicalrumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick just lets out a small laugh before throwing a leg over Pete's muscular thighs and plopping his pretty little ass right in Pete's lap. He can feel the older man's erection and he grinds down before leaning in, whispering, "Is this okay?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Checkered Cars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leere/gifts).



Patrick's leg bounces impatiently as he squirms in the backseat of the taxi he's currently in. Also sitting very snug next to him is his date, a very sexy man, Peter Wentz, but instead of being all over said hunk of man Patrick has to keep his grabby hands off. He doesn't want to scare Pete away by trying to mack on him while they ride in a taxi back to Patrick's nice, little apartment.

After a few minutes longer of traffic barely moving, Patrick is so wound up he needs to do something; a kiss, a touch, anything would be good right now.

He knows Pete wants him, obviously, or he wouldn't be in the back of this god forsaken taxi with the biggest hard on Patrick's ever seen. Patrick glances down to said hard on, feeling the tingling of a blush rising on his face. Fuck it, Patrick thinks suddenly and then he's facing Pete, grinning.

Pete sneaks a few glances at Patrick before finally turning to completely face him. There's a long pause before finally Pete clears his throat and croaks out, "What?"

Patrick just lets out a small laugh before throwing a leg over Pete's muscular thighs and plopping his pretty little ass right in Pete's lap. He can feel the older man's erection and he grinds down before leaning in, whispering, "Is this okay?"

Of course Patrick knows Pete will say yes, but consent is a huge thing to Patrick. He has to ask first, always, his momma didn't raise an asshole.

He pulls back just in time to see Pete nodding vigorously, finally sliding his hands up Patrick's thighs. The younger man can't help but to smile at how eager Pete is, he knew Pete probably wanted to dick him good but he never expected to see his dark face grow a shade of maroon. Patrick lets out a tiny chuckle before leaning in once more and placing a soft kiss on Pete's lips.

Pete’s hands slide from his thighs, trail up his back, and finally end up tangled in Patrick's bleach blond hair. The kiss, of course, did not stay soft and sweet. It turned into both men practically licking into each other's mouths like horny teenagers.

Patrick rolls his hips and lets out a soft quiet moan. Pete's breath is heavy, eyes lidded; his hips are shifting up into Patrick's ass.

Everything's going great until suddenly the car jolts to a stop, sending Patrick out of Pete's warm grip.

"That'll be 40 dollars, lover boys. I should charge you 10 more because I did not want to see some horny old men make out in the back of my car today." Says the cab driver as she tosses her hand back waiting for the payment. Her thin eyebrows are raised and her bright red lips are pulled into a humorous smile.

Patrick quickly climbs back into the seat and pulls out his wallet as he grumbles out some hushed curses. Turns out getting out your wallet from really right pants while you have a hard on is really complicated and uncomfortable.

Patrick places the money in her dainty hands, quickly grabs Pete's wrist and slings the car door open. He mumbles out a quiet sorry before stumbling out of the taxi, straightening himself when he finally makes it onto the sidewalk.

Pete looks like he's about to explode from embarrassment. "Patrick, I think it's time I head home. I'm sorry, I'll text you, because we should totally go out again. I had a wonderful time with you." The older man says as he let go of Patrick's soft hand, reaching up to awkwardly scratch at the back of his own nape.

Patrick glances around before situating the problem in his pants. "Sure, it's fine. I had a wonderful time with you, Pete. Text me whenever." His hands are flapping around, unable to do anything but move. Finally he leans up, lightly kisses Pete's jaw before turning and quickly walking to the door of his apartment building.

When he finally makes it inside he flops onto the couch and tries to ignore the raging boner he has.

Cockblocked by a fucking taxi driver, that's a new one.

 

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS TRAAAASH.  
> also fuck you shay,,,


End file.
